


betrayals are the worst

by georgiehensley



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Friends to Enemies, M/M, Pre-Slash, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: or, the one where evie, jay, carlos, and ben go to the isle to rescue mal, and carlos runs into an old friend.





	

“mal, come on,” evie says as she and the others stand and watch in shock as mal appears to have joined the bad side once again. “this isn’t you, your life is back in auradon!”

“but that’s where you’re wrong, princess.” a voice says in protest, and the four turn to see none other than harry hook striding towards them, a confident, snarky smirk on his face as he gets closer. like all of them, he’s grown since the famous ‘core four’ left the isle - and carlos can’t help but notice how much his style has changed as well, unable to stop himself from glancing at how low harry’s shirt is unbuttoned, and the revealed toned, scarless muscle that lies beneath the fabric. carlos bites lip when he feels his cheeks heat up with his fear of getting caught, and when his gaze shifts to harry’s face, his smirk seeming to have grown, he knows he has been.

“mal’s one of us now.” harry says. “she’s right where she belongs, ruling alongside uma.”

“oh, excuse me,” he says suddenly. “seems i’ve forgotten to properly introduce myself.” he steps over towards evie, taking her hand in his own. “harry hook, at your service.” he presses a kiss to the skin, and the blue-haired girl can’t help but giggle in that known high way of hers. jay rolls his eyes in response, though harry moves onto him next.

“son of captain hook,” he continues. “best pirate in all the land.” jay sneers at him, but harry only chuckles, continuing on to ben.

“oh, if it isn’t the newly crowned king of auradon,” he comments. “you really think we wouldn’t recognize you in that getup?”

“i-i, uh, i–” ben tries to say, but carlos cuts in before he can make things worse.

“he didn’t want to be obvious.” he says. “we wanted him to blend in as best he can.”

“carlos de vil.” harry says, now stepping in front of him. “gosh, i haven’t seen you in the longest time. how’s your mum? still obsessed with those spotted dogs, isn’t she?” carlos glares at him.

“stop this.” he whispers through gritted teeth, hoping harry can’t see the tears beginning to form in his eyes. “ _now_.” for a moment, he swears he can see _something_ change in harry’s expression - guilt, perhaps, or a memory flashing through his mind of all the good times he and carlos once had together, all the secrets they shared - but just like that, it’s gone, and harry’s back to his arrogant self, stepping away from the four as he boasts about how wonderful mal is now that she’s back on the isle.

carlos can’t help but notice that harry never looks him in the eyes again. the one time he accidentally does, though, is the only other time his cocky demeanor seems to fade away for just a quick moment.


End file.
